Kingdom RWBY
by KHrwby297
Summary: About a year before Kairi arrived at Destiny Islands, there was another little girl who was brought there. She came during a terrible storm that reek of Darkness. However, this little girl has a very special power and she, in time, will use this power to save everyone she knows and loves... (I do not own Kingdom Hearts or RWBY.) Official Pairings will be Sora x Kairi, Riku x Ruby.
1. Prologue

_**About a year before Kairi arrived at Destiny Islands, there was another little girl who was brought there; she came during a terrible storm that reek of Darkness. And when she was found in the aftermath she had lost nearly all of her memories; her family, her friends, when she was from, and where she called home. All of that had vanished. The only thing she was able to remember was her name and a song. But unbeknownst to her, this little girl has a very special power. And she, in time, will use this power to help and save the worlds and everyone she knows and loves…**_

Chaos… that was the only word to describe the horrible event that was unfolding at the moment; complete and utter chaos. The once starry night sky was now covered by completely black clouds; deathly-loud thunder and lightning boomed and cackled in perfect harmony with the harsh winds that blew in from all directions and the extremely heavy rain that poured down harshly into the dark raging sea.

In the midst of all this chaos was a little girl, wearing a red hooded-cloak, inside of a small lifeboat. She was clinging to an older woman, who wore a white hooded-cloak, and she was clinging to the little girl and the rim of the boat. They both had their hoods up, so only the lower half of their faces was visible, but you could clearly see tears streaming down the little girl's face. They were forcefully tossed around violently in the giant raging waves of the sea until, unfortunately, a colossal dark wave appeared before the both of them. The little girl gasped as she clung to the older woman even tighter, with the woman attempting to shield the girl with her body.

The wave came crashing down upon them only a moment later, knocking them both out of the boat and into the raging sea's depths. The little girl lost her gripped on the older woman soon after they hit the water. She began flailing around, desperately trying to regain her grip the older woman but had no luck what-so-ever. Instead she kept sinking faster and faster into the dark sea and soon lost consciousness.

However, just as her eyes blink closed, a small bright red glow emerged from her chest and immediately stopped her descend into the sea. It then quickly formed a barrier around her small body, as if trying to protect her. The barrier then emitted a sudden bright flash of red light and teleported the girl out of the deep, cold, and dark sea…

"Uh…Ugh…" the girl groaned as her eyes slowly blinked open, revealing them to be sterling-silver. She slowly pulled her face off the dirt-floor and sat up on her knees, allowing her clothes to be shown; she wore a red, sleeveless zip-up hoodie with a pair of wide front pockets and a sleeveless white shirt underneath, a black pleated skater-skirt, and black Converse high-top sneakers with red laces and black crew socks underneath. Also, her cloak was pinned onto her hoodie by a pair of small silver round pins and there was a silver necklace with a lobster-claw clasp and a pendant around her neck; the pendant itself was a beautiful, sparkling red ruby crafted into a perfect, fully-bloom rose. The girl then pulled back her hood of her cloak as she took in her surroundings; revealing she look about four, had short black hair that turned red at the tips, and pale-white skin. But she was completely soak in seawater and covered in dirt from the floor.

The girl quickly realized she was in a small cave as she slowly turned her gaze all around the cave, examining every inch of it "WH-Where…am I…" she weakly said as her eyes settled on a strange door with a large Keyhole in the back of the cave. She then very slowly got up, walked over to the strange door, and hesitantly touched it.

She stared at it quietly for a few minutes, before hearing rustling noises coming from the other side of the cave. She turned her head to see a large shadow walking towards the entrance to the cave. She gasped before quickly hiding behind a large rock that was close by. She then sat down on her butt and hugged her knees tightly, just as she heard footsteps walk into the cave, stop momentarily, then begin to walk in her direction.

The girl had to cover her mouth to stifle a cry as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and she began to shake violently as the footsteps got closer and closer. The footsteps then suddenly stop, and the little girl felt like she was being watch.

"Who are you?" she heard a boy's voice asked, she then slowly turned her head to see a boy who looked about five standing before her; he had short silver hair, bright blue-green eyes, and pale skin. He wore a yellow vest with a large collar, blue trim, and was zipped below his collarbone, along with two blue bracelets, one on each wrist, with a yellow stripe in the middle. On his lower body was a pair of black shorts that reach passed his knees, and white and blue slip-on shoes with gray soles.

The girl just stared at the boy, unsure of what to say, "Are you okay?" the boy asked as he knelt down to her level, making her lean back and whimper a bit. "N-N-Not r-really…" she stuttered, just barely loud enough for the boy to hear. A long moment of silence passed before the boy slowly held out his hand "I can help you if you want." He offered as he continued to hold out his hand. The girl then stared at the boy with wide eyes for a moment before moving her stare to his hand.

She didn't know what to say or do, except just stare at his hand and think long and hard about what he just said. It was a very long few minutes of silence before the girl made her decision "Okay…" she quietly said as she slowly took a hold of his hand. The boy smiled and helped her to her feet "I'm Riku, by the way. What's your name?" The girl then smiled a little "I-I'm Ruby." she replied happily as Riku held her hand and began to lead her out of the cave. Just before they walked through the entrance to the cave, however, Ruby glanced back at the strange door one more time before following Riku to the cave exit, which was covered by leaves. Riku then gently pushed the leaves aside and the two walked outside of the cave, only to be hit with bright, blinding light before everything faded to black…


	2. Dive to the Heart

Ruby now felt like she was falling… Her eyes silted open enough to see she was in a dark ocean… Until her eyes completely shot open and the ocean faded away, revealing she was no longer in the cave and instead was now on a small island's beach.

But that wasn't the only thing that was different, Ruby had changed as well; she now looked about fourteen and her red-tipped black hair had been cut into an asymmetrical style. She now wore a thick, sleeveless, black turtleneck top with a mock-neckline, red trimming around the collar, armholes, and hemline, a small embroidered red rose on the left side and a black fitted T-shirt underneath. On the lower half of her tank-top was a black waist-cincher with vertical red lacing up the front and a wide dark-gray belt slung around her hips with a large silver rose brooch pinned in the front, a magnetic clip in the back, and a gray pouch with some decorative caliber bullets on the sides.

Below the waist-cincher and belt was a black and red checkered-plaid, pleated skater-skirt full of red trimmings on the inside; underneath were thick black stockings and black combat boots that had red laces, red soles, and red trimming around the top. She still wore her rose pendent but was also sporting a black leather cuff bracelet with a red buckle on each wrist. Completing her outfit was a red hooded-cloak that stopped before her ankles and was pinned onto her tank top by a pair of silver crosses.

Ruby took a second to look around before she had to shield her eyes from the sun's harsh glare, that's when she noticed Riku standing knee-deep in the ocean; he was now fifthteen with his silver hair now being shoulder-length and he now wore a yellow and black tank-top with white-trimmed, black straps crisscrossing over his chest and upper back with a white stud on each end.

He sported a pair of gray-trimmed, black gloves with matching black wristbands, dark-blue pants underneath blue wading pants which were to his black belt by white-studded black suspenders and were fasten around his ankles with small black straps. His white and blue shoes have white-trimmed, black straps, gray soles, and were decorated with yellow strings on the inside, some of which were crisscrossing over each other.

Ruby was about to run out to him when someone grabbed her upper arm, she quickly turned her head to see Sora behind her; he was fourteen, had spiky brown hair, ocean-blue eyes, and tanned skin. He wore a red jumpsuit that had a long zipper running down the middle, ending in puffy shorts. On the left side of his jumpsuit was a silver chain made of crown-shaped links and on his hips was a loosely-worn blue belt.

Over his jumpsuit he wore a black short-sleeved hoodie that was blue on the inside, and black on the outside with white sleeves ending in gray edging. On both his hands were white fingerless gloves that had blue, black, and yellow straps. His shoes were mostly yellow and black with belt-like straps holding them closed and the lower portions were gray and ended with a small triangular patch of blue. He also wore a silver crown shaped necklace around his neck.

Ruby tried to yank her arm away from Sora, only for him to tighten his grip and point towards the ocean. Ruby turned her head to see what he was pointing at, and her eyes widen; the tide was quickly pulling away from beach and forming into a giant tidal wave behind Riku, but he either didn't notice or care as he calmly turned around and held out his hand to Sora and Ruby, smiling at the two of them. Everything seemed to go by in flashes for a moment as the two teens desperately raced towards Riku with their hands held out. Their fingertips just barely grazed his when the wave came crashing down, sending the three of them underwater.

Sora and Ruby proceeded to flipped backward several times before they abruptly stopped and saw Riku simply floating around a few feet away from them as he continued to hold out his hand to them. Sora and Ruby tried to swim closer to him but were pushed back towards the surface by the powerful current.

Upon breaking the surface of the water, Sora and Ruby began to desperately gasp for air before hearing someone call out to them. They also notice the afternoon sun had set unnaturally quick as they looked towards the beach to see Kairi and Ruby's little sister Livvy shouting their names and waving at them, obviously trying to get their attention; Kairi was fourteen, had short dark-red/auburn hair, violet-blue eyes, and pale skin.

She wore a white tank-top with purple straps and a black tank-top underneath, both slightly exposing her navel. A purple skirt with a blue belt, purple biker shorts underneath, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also featured a black cord necklace with a single silver bead along with a black choker, a yellow wristband with a purple armband on her left arm and a pair of yellow and black bracelets on her right arm.

As for Livvy; she was about eight, had red wavy hair that stopped halfway down her back with blunt bangs, sapphire-blue eyes, and fair skin along with a blue denim headband holding her waves back and black-framed eyeglasses. She wore a blue denim overall skater-dress with a bow in the back, a large front pocket on the chest, and a brown waist belt with a bronze buckle.

Underneath the dress was a sleeveless light-gray drawstring hoodie atop a white T-shirt, and she wore burnt-umber Converse high-rise boots with black laces and black soles and underneath were white socks that were a few inches taller than her boots. She also wore a silk black cord necklace with a silver lobster-claw clasp and a blue rose pendant, a braided brown leather wrap bracelet with a white sand-dollar charm on her left wrist, and a blue and black satchel.

Livvy also had her pet Moogle Mog cradled in her left arm and Ruby's dog Zwei sitting beside her; and both were looking excitedly at the two teens.

Sora and Ruby smiled at them and waved back as they ran over, but both had to stop to catch their breath upon reaching them. Kairi and Livvy then giggled a bit before they noticed something up in the sky, causing the two teens to look as well. And both their eyes widen when they saw… Themselves? Falling from the sky? Everything seemed to go by in flashes yet again as they felt the ground beneath them disappear as they fell backwards into the sea. They watched as Kairi and Livvy tried to reach out to them, but to no avail as they quickly sank to the bottom and landed upright. They had barely taken a step forward when a bright light erupted from underneath them, causing them to shield their eyes as several pure-white doves emerged from the light and flew towards the surface. When the two uncovered their eyes, they saw that the muddy seafloor had been replaced with a beautiful stain-glass pillar.

The pillar was shaded green with an image of a sleeping woman with seven dwarfs, some forest animals, and an old hag.

" _So much to do, so little time… Take your time, don't be afraid. The door is still closed…"_ a mysterious voice slowly spoke, breaking the excepted silence and startling the two teens _"Now, step forward… Can you do it?"_ the voice trailed off as Sora and Ruby looked at each other in confusion before they reluctantly walked towards the center. Once they got there, three stone pedestals appeared before them _"Power sleeps within you two… If you give it form… It will give you strength…"_ the voice spoke as, one by one, three weapons appeared on pedestals; a rod, a shield, and a sword respectively _"Choose wisely…"_

Sora and Ruby were hesitant, but they eventually walked over to the pedestal with the sword, Sora then grabbed the grip of the blade and removed it from the pedestal, causing a new one to appear in its place in a flash of light. Ruby removed this one as well _"The power of warrior; invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction. Do you both accept this power?"_ Sora and Ruby both nodded. The swords then disappeared from their hands in another flash of light _"Now you both must choose a power to give up."_

Sora and Ruby then turned and walked separately to the other two pedestals, Sora to the one with shield and Ruby to the one with rod. They removed the weapons from their stands _"The power of the guardian; kindness to aid friends, a shield to repel all... The power of the mystic; inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin... do you both give up these powers?"_ Sora and Ruby both nodded again, the weapons then disappeared from their hands.

" _You two have chosen the power of the warrior and have given up the power of the guardian and the power of the mystic. Are you satisfied with these choices?"_ the two teens nodded once more. The pillar then began to shake violently before shattering beneath their feet, sending them into the darkness below.

They soon landed on another pillar; this one was shaded violet and also had an image of a sleeping woman.

" _You both have gained the power to fight."_ The Voice spoke again as the two swords reappeared in Sora and Ruby's hands _"There will be times where you two will have to fight… Keep your lights burning strong..."_ The Voice trailed off as a small, black, humanoid creature with glowing yellow eyes appeared before them. It twitched its antennae a bit before lunging at the two teens with its claws extended towards them. They panic for a moment then dodge-rolled in separate directions.

More of the strange black creature soon appeared, causing the two teens to quickly stand and fight. Before they knew it, they were slashing and slicing through the creatures with ease. It only took about two hits each for the monsters to go down in a cloud of black smoke. Once the battle was over, they stood there panting for a moment until a single black creature appeared in front of them. However, instead of attacking them, it dissolved into a inky black puddle. The puddle quickly spread all over the pillar and began to dragged Sora and Ruby down like quicksand, they struggled to break free but they efforts were in vain as they disappeared beneath the inky black surface.

Once the blackness had slowly faded away Sora and Ruby stopped struggling and gasped for air, quickly realizing they were on a new pillar; this one was shaded pink and had three heart-shaped frames of three silhouetted women.

As the two teens stood, a door appeared at the end of the pillar. They approached it and when Ruby tried to grab the handle, her hand went right through it. That's when they realized the door was semi-transparent. As they pondered what to do next, a small chest appeared on the side of the pillar. They walked over to it and Sora cautiously open the lid; inside the chest was a bottle filled with glowing green liquid.

When Sora took the bottle out of the chest, the frame of the door materialized, and a big wooden crate suddenly appeared before them. When they tried to pry it open, it wouldn't budge. That is until Ruby got a idea. She then stepped back, raise her sword, and brought it down on the crate. The sword sliced through the crate with ease, splintering it. Ruby struck the crate a few more times before it shattered completely, revealing another bottle filled with glowing green liquid.

As Ruby pick up the bottle and put it in her pocket, the door fully materialized. This time, when the two teens grabbed the handles, the door slowly opened; revealing bright, blinding light that cause them to shield their eyes as it enveloped them.

When they uncovered their eyes they saw were back on the small island, but this time they were on a large wooden boat-like platform. Also on the platform were their other three friends; Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka.

Selphie was about thirteen, had curled brown hair and green eyes. She wore a odd, yellow dress with overall straps and a large pocket on the chest, brown sandals and a loose blue-beaded bracelet on her left wrist.

Tidus was also thirteen, had sandy-blond hair, blue eyes and a small scar on his right cheek. He wore a open, short-sleeved shirt with white sleeves, yellow hems, yellow center, and white lining around the center along with navy pants with uneven legs and yellow and black sandals.

Wakka was fifthteen, had orange hair with an enormous coif and a blue bandanna, brown eyes, and small studded earrings. He wore a pale-yellow tank-top with black lining, baggy yellow pants with a large gray X on each leg, green sandals, and a blue wristband on each wrist. He also had a blue and white ball tucked under his arm.

The two teens then saw Selphie beckon them over, they approached her "What is most important to you two?" she asked with a smile. Sora and Ruby just stared at her for a moment before they replied "Friendship..." Selphie tilted her head "Is friendship such a big deal?"

Selphie then motioned them over to Tidus, when they approached him he asked "What are you two so afraid of?" the two teens paused for a moment "Being indecisive..." they both responded, Tidus smiled "Is being indecisive so scary?"

Without waiting, Sora and Ruby quickly walked over to Wakka, who then asked them "What do you two want out of life?" They didn't even hesitant to answer "To broaden our horizons..." Wakka then spun his ball on his finger "Broaden your horizons, eh?"

Just then the voice spoke _"You two want friendship, You're afraid of being indecisive, and you want to broaden your horizons... Your adventure begins at midday, keep a steady pace and you'll come through just fine."_

Sora and Ruby gave each other confused glances _"The day you two will open the door is both far off and very near..."_ the voice trailed off as a bright white light engulfed the two teens. Once the light had faded, they were on another pillar of a sleeping woman and was shaded red.

They both had barely taken a step forward when more black creatures appeared, causing their swords to reappeared. After quickly disposing of the creatures, they stopped for a moment to catch their breath. By chance, they glanced over to the side of the pillar, only to see a strange stain-glass staircase appearing and connecting to another pillar.

Once they got done catching their breath, they quickly traversed the staircase and onto the final pillar; like the others this one had a sleeping woman, though this one was shaded yellow and standing behind the sleeping woman was a hideous beast-like creature.

Sora and Ruby cautiously walked towards the center as the voice spoke _"The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes..."_ having a feeling they knew what the voice meant, Sora and Ruby slowly looked behind them, only to see Sora's shadow suddenly twist and turn and begin to rise up from the pillar.

They began to slowly back away as the voice spoke again _"But don't be afraid, and don't forget..."_ They didn't wait for it to finish as they ran towards the end of pillar in a attempt to get away, only to nearly fall off.

The two teens then turn back to Sora's shadow had completely turned into a giant, black tentacle-like creature with glowing yellow eyes. Though they were obviously scared half to death, they tighten their grips on their swords and charged towards the creature.

Though the battle was long and grueling, in the end they were able to defeat the creature. Only for it to turn into a giant puddle of darkness and trapping the two teens in it, as they struggled to get free the voice spoke one last time _"Don't be afraid and don't forget... You two... will be the ones to open the door."_ That was the last thing they heard before they were completely engulfed in darkness and everything went black.


	3. Destiny Islands, Part 1

Sora and Ruby's eyes gently fluttered open, slowly adjusting to the bright sunlight as they sat up on the sandy beach, gazing out onto the vast blue sea. They both let out a big yawn before falling back onto the sand, only to see Kairi standing behind them, smiling.

"WOAH!" They yelped as they shot up from the sand, waking a sleeping Zwei curled up beside Ruby. "Give a us break, Kairi." Sora whined as Kairi just laughed "Sora, Ruby, you lazy bums. I knew I'd find you two snoozing down here." she said with a smile. "She isn't wrong, you know." said a nearby Livvy who had Mog asleep in her lap, a orange-yellow color-pencil in her right hand, and her sketchbook open to a half-completed drawing.

"Y-You got wrong! This huge, black THING swallowed us up! We couldn't breathe, we couldn't-" Ruby frantically tried to explain, only to be bonked on the head by Kairi "Are you still dreaming?" she smiled as Ruby began to pout. "Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? Y'know where you grew up?" Sora jumped in, clearly trying to changed the subject.

"I've told you before; I don't remember." Kairi said as she walked down to the shoreline, the tide barely grazing the toes of her shoes. "Nothing at all?" "Nothing." Ruby then turned around and sat on her butt "Well, don't you ever miss it?" She asked, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them. Kairi then put her hands behind her back "Hmm... Well, I'm happy here." "Oh..." Sora and Ruby frowned. "But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it." Kairi said with a smile, causing Sora, Ruby, and Livvy to smile as well. Sora then rested his arm on his knee "Me too. Along with any worlds out there, I wanna see them all!" Ruby then grinned "So, what are we waiting for?" "Hey! Aren't you guys forgetting about me?" The four of them turned to see Riku walking towards them with a log tucked under his arm.

"So, guess I'm the only one working on the raft today." the silver-haired teen said, shaking his head slightly. He then threw the log at Sora, sending him to the ground "And you're just as lazy as they are." Riku said to Kairi, putting his hands on his hips. Kairi giggled "Hehe... So you've noticed, okay we'll finish it together!" with that, Ruby shot up "Alright, let's get to work!" she was about to run off when Livvy tugged on her cloak "Uh, Sis... Aren't you forgetting something?" the little red-head said, patting something metallic on the left side of her. Ruby saw it was her scythe Crescent Rose, laying in it's dormant form. Ruby then giggled sheepishly "Oh, Right..." she said as she picked up her scythe and attached it to the magnetic clip on her belt.

* * *

Soon after that everyone (except Livvy who continued to work on her drawing while Mog still slept in her lap) got to work gathering the remaining materials for the raft.

Everyone generally had a good time collecting everything for the raft. Except at one point while attempting to get the last thing they needed on the small island with the Paopu Tree on it, Sora got the **brilliant** idea to challenge Riku to a wooden sword fight.

That lasted a good minute and a half before Sora was sent flying into the water.

Once everyone had stopped laughing they got the thing and got to work on the raft, even though it took the rest of the afternoon they were in the end able to get it done just as the sun was starting to set, so they decided to wrapped up the day by chatting on the Paopu Tree.

"So... Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right? Ruby's too?" Sora asked as he sat on the tree next to Kairi and Ruby, who had Zwei sitting in her lap "Could be, we'll never know by staying here." Riku stated while leaning against the trunk of the tree, Livvy was also sitting against the trunk with a groggy Mog in her arms "But how far could a raft take us?" Ruby asked, gently rubbing Zwei's head "Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku answered.

Kairi then asked "So, suppose you get to another world, what would you do there?" "Hmm... well, I haven't really thought about it." the silver-haired teen paused for a moment before continuing "It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there... why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds, then ours is just a little piece of something greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I don't know." Sora said, lying on his back and putting his hands behind his head while Ruby let out a frustrated groan and rested her chin on Zwei's head "Same, 'cept I'm getting a headache just THINKING about how many worlds there are and what they like." Riku then chuckled "Of course, with a dunce like you, It's only natural your brain's getting fried."

"Wha-HEY!" Ruby shrieked and starting yelling at him as Sora, Kairi, and Livvy laughed. Once Ruby had calm down, the five kids and their pets starting heading home. That is... until Riku stopped Sora on the bridge "Hey, Sora! Catch!" Sora turned around just in time to catch a Paopu Fruit flying towards him "Huh? A Paopu?" Sora muttered as Riku balled a hand on his hip "You wanted one, right? If two people share a Paopu together, they become a apart of each other's lives, no matter what." Riku said while walking past him "Come on, I know you wanna try it with Kairi."

A look of confusion and embarrassment was plastered onto Sora's face as he blushed deeply at that "Wha-what are you talking about?!" Riku just laughed and ran off. Sora then tossed the Paopu over the bridge, still blushing deeply, and ran after Riku towards the dock.

* * *

Later that night, Ruby was at home finishing up getting ready for bed. She already had her PJ's on; which consisted of a matching dark-gray shirt and pants with faded red polka dots and white lining on the front and collar of the shirt, and she still had on her rose pendant.

The dual-haired girl was currently in the bathroom brushing her teeth, after a few moments she spat out the toothpaste and picked up a nearby plastic cup half-filled with water. She gurgled the water in her mouth for a few seconds before spitting it out as well, wiped her mouth on a towel and exited the bathroom.

She then made her way towards Livvy's room, where she carefully opened the door and shuffled inside; her sister's room was in perfect tune with Livvy's personality, the walls covered in blue and white striped wallpaper with past drawings and paintings scattered about, the floor was covered in off-white carpet with a oval blue rug in front of the bed. And there were several ordinary things in the room itself; such as a wall closet, a dresser, a small bookshelf, a desk with art supplies on it and a easel tucked beside it, a small stand with a small TV on it, and several cute plush toys of different animals placed in various areas around the room.

As for the bed; it was a full-size one made of wood with a headboard with white pillows against it, and the mattresses was covered in light-blue sheets with an ocean-blue comforter with a sand-dollar pattern over them.

Ruby shuffled over to her sister's bed, smiling as she laid eyes on the sleeping red-head in her PJ's; which were a light-gray long-sleeve shirt with a picture of a owl wearing a night cap on the front and blue pants with tiny white flowers, and she now wore a more comfortable headband matching her pants.

It appeared Livvy fell asleep while drawing again, as the covers were half on her and she still had her sketchbook open to a page with a color-pencil in her hand and her glasses still on. Mog was also cuddled up beside her. Ruby smiled as she gently took the sketchbook out of her hands, soon followed by the color-pencil. She placed both objects on the desk and walked back to her sister's bedside, where she carefully took off the red-head's glasses and placed them on the nightstand next to the bed.

She then pulled the covers over Livvy and Mog and gently tucked them in, giving her sister a kiss on the forehead before plugging in her nightlight and exiting the room.

Ruby quietly walked back to her room, shutting the door behind her as she entered, her room (Much like Livvy's) was in perfect tune with Ruby's personality; the walls were covered in black wallpaper with red roses on them, the wooden floor had a red rug in front of the bed, and there several ordinary things scattered about; a wall closet on one side, a desk and dresser on the other, a standing mirror and a acoustic guitar in the corner, a small bookshelf, and a black, wooden cubicle stand with nine cubby squares and a small TV on top and a game system on the bottom. And Ruby's bed was made of wood with a headboard with red pillows against it, and the mattresses had red sheets and a black comforter decorated with red roses.

Zwei was already asleep on the bed, curled up against his favorite pillow; a tan-colored one shaped the face of a corgi with Its tongue sticking out.

Ruby walked over to her bed and was about to pull the covers back when she heard a tapping sound on her window, she looked up to see a raven tapping her beak against the glass. This raven looked like any other raven; completely black with red beady eyes.

The dual-haired girl smiled and reached into her nightstand drawer, pulling out a bag of sunflower seeds. She then walked over to her red window seat with two small black pillows on it, sat down, and opened the window, the cool night breeze gently blowing her red curtains back "Hey there," Ruby began, holding out a sunflower seed to the raven. She takes it, pecks it apart and eats it "I've missed you the past couple of days. Where've ya been?" the bird didn't response, instead taking another sunflower seed.

"Can't say?" Ruby just giggled "That's fine. Everything's pretty much been the same since you've been gone." she then handed the bird a few more sunflower seeds before continuing "The only difference is that we finally got the raft done today. And we only need to cross a few more things off the checklist before we can set sail!" Ruby said, the excitement clear in her tone, causing the raven to tilt her head at her.

"I'm so excited! Soon we'll be able to seen other worlds and maybe we'll find the one I came from!" Ruby then took a moment to calm down "I mean, I'm **more** than happy with my life here with my adoptive family and friends... but for the last ten years I've always wondered where my birth parents are and if their missing me."

Ruby turned her gaze up towards the stars, each one shining brightly in the sky like a diamond, her eyes filled with fierce determination "Which is why NOTHING'S gonna stop me!" she stated with just as much determination. After a few moments of gazing intenly at the stars, she noticed the bird staring at her, as if waiting for something to happen. Ruby soon figured out what it was, and laughed a little "Oh, I know what you want." she then got up and grabbed her guitar from Its' place by the mirror.

"It's been a while since you've heard me sing this song, right?" Ruby said as she sat back down on the window seat. She then took a deep breath and began to slowly pluck on the strings, allowing a beautiful but sad melody to fill the room as she hummed along to the music. This continued for a full minute before she started to sing...

" _Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest... White is cold and always yearning, burden by a royal test... Black the beast descends from shadows... Yellow beauty burns gold..."_

* * *

 **Hello everybody, I'm back! First of all; sorry for the six month wait, but hey, It didn't take me a year to get the next chapter out this time :)**

 **Second of all; the reason It took me so long to write this chapter, It was because I've been working on other story ideas and practicing my writing (Which according to my family is getting better)**

 **I've already posted the first chapter of one of my new stories on here (It's called Sonic Heroes A New Story) and I'll soon be posting more of my new stories soon.**

 **So with that said, see ya next chapter!**


End file.
